Computing systems (e.g., data centers, server racks, computing hardware, etc.) can utilize a number of methods for cooling to maintain a temperature of the computing hardware within the computing system. The cooling methods can utilize set-points to maintain corresponding temperatures for hardware within the computing systems. The set-points can be utilized to activate and/or deactivate a cooling method when a monitored temperature reaches the set-point. The cooling methods can be separated into a number of control loops (e.g., cooling distribution unit (CDU) loop, rack water loop, rack air loop, etc.) that operate independently.